greenflashsfandomcom-20200214-history
Raniya
}} |kanji= ラニーア |romaji= Raniia |alias= |race= Human |birthdate= |gender= Female |age= 26 |height= 175 cm (5'8") |weight= 58 kg (127 lbs) |eye color= Blue |hair color= Black |blood type= B+ |guild mark= |unusual features= |affiliation= Norvino Kingdom Twelve Royal Knights of Norvino |previous affiliation= |occupation= Royal Knight |previous occupation= |team= Twelve Royal Knights of Norvino |previous team= |partner= James Fitzgibbon |previous partner= |base of operations= Norvino Kingdom |status= Active |marital status= Single |relatives= |alignment= Lawful Good |counterpart= |magic= Sword Magic |signature skill= Swordsmanship Prowess |weapons= Sanka Taigotettei (賛歌•大悟徹底 Taigotettei Sanka; "Song of Praise, Perceive Absolute Truth") |image gallery= }} Raniya (ラニーア Raniia Lit; "To Gaze, Look At")is currently a Mage residing in the properious kingdom of Norvino Kingdom. She is one of the Twelve Royal Knights of Norvino, currently under the leadership of the princess of the kingdom, Kristel Solus. Appearance As knight within the Norvino Kingdom, Raniya is possesses a formal appearance, both physically, and in terms of her attire. It is quite evident in her formal posture, and her attire. As a protector, Raniya possesses a physically fit physique, and as her occupation requires her to be physically active on duty, and thus she seldom gains excess weight, remaining the same, physically, at any given time. She possesses an slim body shape; and she is deemed to possesses a pear body type, as one can immediately assume. Thus, she is not only sylphlike, but curvaceous as well, having an even balance between the two aspects of body types. She slender aspects of her body is evident is present within the upper half of her body, while curvaceous is predominantly located within the lower region of her body. Her body appears very slim within the upper region, possessing a very slender torso, especially near the waist. As it descends downward, from the hips, and the like, her curves betray truly betray themselves, through her attire which she generally dons. She has a somewhat sizable buttock, and by extension, thick thighs, but not in a manner that they appear to be corpulent. When further looked upon, one can notice that she has sizable calves, and curves inward, as it reaches near her ankles. Now, to elaborate on the appearance of her arms. When they are compared to other females, Raniya's arms are somewhat different. They appear slightly larger than the average female arm, but still appear to be very feminine in their structure. She often engages in activities that involves her arms, which explains why her arms are a bit more built when compared to an average female. Notably, her arms appear to be defined. Regarding the other aspects of her her physique, Raniya has notably sizable breast; they are of an medium size, as they are neither too small, or too large. Accentuating the entirety of her physique, is her stature; she stands at height that is equivalent to that of some men, and her height is slightly above that of the average female. Notably, Raniya's height is one of contributors of the latter's confidence, as she is able to stand above that of most females, and stand toe-to-toe with males. For Raniya's facial features; Raniya is highly dignified for those particular features. Firstly, Raniya possesses a very pale skin tone, due to her rarely being in the presence of the sun, unless she is on active duty, or the like. Now, for the rest of her physical characteristics. For the other aspects of her hair, and the like, she is rather elegant. For Raniya's hair, she takes the most care of, given the fact that it doesn't possess any noteworthy defects, or anything substandard in its overall appearance. It is very simplistic, only possessing trivial designs to it. It descends downward, reaching its end right below her buttocks; just reaching her thighs. Among the aspects of her hair, her bang displays itself as the most prominent. The hair bang falls down to her eyebrows, and is notably aligned on the exact angle of her eyebrows. It is due to her hair bang being cut diagonally, both of the right, and left. Thus it forms an pointed design in the middle of her hair bang. Making it quite similar to a widows peak. Something noteworthy about her black hair is that it possesses a vibrant shine to it, especially on the fringed part of her hair. It is assumed to be hair products applied to her hair. but it has yet to be elaborated upon. Personality Relationships Twelve Royal Knights of Norvino James Fitzgibbon History Synopsis Equipment Sanka Taigotettei (賛歌・大悟徹底 Taigotettei Sanka; "Song of Praise, Perceive Absolute Truth") Ring of Draupnir (ドラウプナー Ringu no Doraupuna Lit; "Ring of the Dripper") When the user begins to channel their Eternano into the ring, it slowly begins to glow, creating a bright aura around the user as the ring itself slowly begins to multiply, moving from one finger to another until all ten fingers have the same replica ring. When the rings are on both user's hands, this allows the user to use multiple forms of abilities depending on what each ring does, though the result can be random at best, and unpredictable when used. However, like the other rings, there is a certain risk to it, one being that despite the rings ability to replicate itself and use different abilities, the abilities are relatively weaker and cannot deal much damage. In addition, the rings themselves are seen to be very vulnerable and can easily break when they are hit by an outside attack. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities : : Immense Speed: High Strength: Magical Abilities Sword Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) he user starts by channeling Eternano directly into a specially constructed magic blade that causes a chain reaction to the sword, having the blade alter it's entire structure until it reaches an unstable form of metal and magic, allowing the person to manipulate it into a solid shape that can also engage the spell that the user sees fit to use. In some cases, when the person condenses the unstable structure, they often add their own elemental affinity magic, allowing for the user of elemental sword spells to be created through the effective means of the user. During the time after the sword spell is used, the Eternano is immediately ejected from the blade, allowing the instability, the result from the Eternano, to cease and transform the blade back to it's normal shape. However, there are certain risks to using this magic as it takes much mental focus and incredible magic control in order to allow the blade to be altered in it's solid shape, and to be controlled in it's unstable form. When the user often attempts to make any spell, their hand is to remain on the hilt at all time, due to the fact that unless the Eternano is controlled and is kept at a steady flow into the blade, the blade will simply revert back to it's normal shape while the Eternano is simply ejected outward. * Disgorge of the Inexorable Spirit (吐くの邪険霊 Haku no Jakenrei) * Heaven-Shaking Slash (動天斬 Dōtenzan) Counter Magic Counter Magic (カウンター魔法 Kauntā Mahō) The user begins by channeling and focusing their magic to all of their body, slowly turning it to become more of an adaptable energy, causing the user's eyes to change color as they prepare for the incoming attack that is sent to them. Depending on the type of magic that is sent towards them, the user's Eternano would quickly adjust to a specific wavelength that emits itself in different forms on the user's body, and actually stops the spell in it's tracks. The more power the user has inside of them to counter, the stronger spells can be countered and often at times sent back to an opponent at double the power back to the opponent. However, there is certain risks to using this magic, one being that when in use, no other magic from the user is allowed as the entire alteration of a user's Eternano focuses it mainly on the counter magic, making other magic productions impossible. The second risk to this is that at most cases, it is only magical spells of Caster and Lost Magics that can be altered, meaning the user is susceptible to Holder Magic attacks. The last and final risk to this magic is that if the spell is a powerful spell that can go beyond the scale of what the user can produce, they will be unable to create a form of counter to it's ability, unless they can somehow put the power up to the level of the opponent. Due Raniya being predominantly known for her usage of her sword, she employs Counter Magic with her blade, using both the scabbard, and the sword itself to effectively oppose her adversaries assaults. Raniya will engage one using this magic, at a long-range, as noticed that her particular utilizing of the magic is more effective within combat. Another aspect with her use of Counter Magic is that she doesn't invoke her energy to counter, but as a compensation, she uses the magical force attempting to inflict damage to her, as a counterattack. *'Redirection of the Foreign' (再向きの海外 Saimuki no Kaigai) Quotes Trivia Behind the Scenes * Raniya's appearance is based on Satsuki Kiryuin from the series, Kill la Kill. ** Raniya doesn't possess the ability to alter her clothing, the GIF's are simply placed on the article to represent certain aspects of this characters abilities. References Category:Greenflash12 Character Category:Female